


Curiosity

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny's curiosity gets the better of her when she hears something strange in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Nobody goes in Sheldon's room. That's one of the written laws of the apartment, and Penny has only broken that rule when there were serious extenuating circumstances. Usually Sheldon's room is sealed off, like its own little universe only nominally related to the real world.

So when she stumbles to the bathroom in the middle of the night, it takes her a second to realize that the door to Sheldon's room is slightly ajar, and a second more to realize that she can hear Sheldon whimpering quietly. Her first thought is that he must have fallen out of bed and hurt himself, except that doesn't make sense, she would have heard him fall, and all she can hear is--

"Penny," he gasps, and she jumps. Quietly she creeps over to the open door and peeks in. She immediately closes her eyes, because whatever she expected to see, it was _not_ Sheldon naked from the waist down, long legs splayed out over his bed and one hand curled around his cock. After a moment to process that-- both that Sheldon was jerking off and that _he had said her name while he did it_\-- she opens her eyes again, because curiosity is a powerful motivator, and she can't deny some amount of curiosity about what's happening here. After all, she was led to believe that Sheldon was simply going to clone himself, that sex had no place in his strictly logical worldview.

So she watches, biting her own lip to keep from making a sound, and she tells herself that it's not hot at all to watch the lanky geek touch himself. Sheldon's hand moves at a brisk measured pace, steady as a metronome, and he presses his head back into the pillow, sighing to himself as his free hand slides down to cradle his balls. Penny can't help making the comparison: Sheldon's longer and thinner than Leonard is, proportional for his height and slenderness, and when he breathes her name again she wonders just for a second what would happen if she walked into his bedroom.

He'd have a heart attack, probably, she figures, and everything would be unbearably awkward forever after that. So she stays quiet and watches as Sheldon squeezes himself, his hand moving faster and faster until he freezes, gone entirely still but for the twitch and pulse of his cock splashing come against one skinny thigh.

Sheldon sighs again, deeper this time, and reaches for the box of tissues next to his bed. Penny sneaks back into Leonard's room, trying to pretend like she isn't wet from the unexpected glimpse into Sheldon's private time. If she can't get to sleep, she can always wake Leonard up... and he never has to know what got her so worked up in the middle of the night.


End file.
